sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X)
|Twórca = Profesor Gerald Robotnik|Inne nazwy = *Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia *Projekt Shadow *Czarny Wiatr|Wiek = 50|Rasa = Jeż|Płeć = Mężczyzna|Oczy = Czerwone|Wzrost = 100 cm|Waga = 35 kg|Futro = Czarno-czerwono-białe|Skóra = Żółta |Ubiór = *Białe rękawiczki z czarno-czerwonymi rękawami *Złote bransolety *Czerwono-białe buty z silnikami odrzutowymi na podeszwie |Dubbing jap. = Kouji Yusa|Dubbing ang. = Jason Griffith|Dubbing pl. = Grzegorz Przybył|Ataki = *Spin Attack *Bounce Attack *Włócznia Chaosu *Kontrola Chaosu|Zdolności = *Nieśmiertelność *Super szybkość *Super siła *Super wytrzymałość *Ekstremalna akrobatyka i refleks *Umiejętności w walce bezpośredniej *Pochłanianie energii Chaosu **Transformacja w Super Shadowa|Lubi = *Samotność *Marię *Profesora Geralda *Chrisa (zależnie od celów) *Molly *Rouge *Doktora Eggmana|Nie lubi = *Sonica (zależnie od celów) *Metarexów *Zdrajców *Każdego, kto wchodzi mu w drogę|Imię = Shadow the Hedgehog}} , znany również jako – antropomorficzny czarny jeż. Shadow został stworzony przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika, na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, jako finalny produkt Projektu Shadow. Celem jego istnienia miała być możliwość przeprowadzenia badań nad śmiertelnie groźnymi dla ludzkości chorobami, głównie nad chorobą wnuczki Geralda, Marii Robotnik. Projekt został jednak zamknięty, a Shadow został złapany przez wojsko i osadzony na Więziennej Wyspie. 50 lat później Shadow zostaje przebudzony ze stanu hibernacji przez wnuka Geralda, Doktora Eggmana. Początkowo celem Shadowa było zniszczenie Ziemi i pomszczenie śmierci Marii, ale ostatecznie jeż postanowił ocalić ludzkość, co niemalże przypłacił życiem. Czarny jeż powraca w trakcie Sagi Metarexów, aby ocalić wszechświat przed zagładą. Ponownie łączy siły z Eggmanem i nietoperzycą Rouge, w trakcie galaktycznej wojny z Metarexami. Shadow jest cichy i nieustępliwy; dąży do wyznaczonego celu z wielką determinacją i zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic, nieważne co stanie mu na drodze. Znany jako jeden z największych rywali niebieskiego jeża Sonica, któremu potrafi dorównywać w szybkości i wielu innych umiejętnościach. Jako Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia, Shadow jest praktycznie niezniszczalny, a także jest w stanie uwalniać energię Chaosu w postaci Kontroli Chaosu, czy Włóczni Chaosu. Historia Projekt Shadow Shadow powstał w ramach rządowego projektu wynalezienia wiecznego życia. Profesor Gerald Robotnik, najsłynniejszy naukowiec swoich czasów, pracował na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK nad stworzeniem nieśmiertelnej istoty, która mogłaby następnie posłużyć do opracowania lekarstwa na nieuleczalną wówczas chorobę NIDS. W trakcie swojego pobytu na ARK, Shadow zaprzyjaźnił się z Marią Robotnik, wnuczką profesora, chorującą na wspomnianą chorobę. Stali się najlepszymi, wręcz nierozłącznymi przyjaciółmi. Maria bardzo chciała odwiedzić Ziemię, ale z powodu swojej choroby nigdy nie mogła tego zrobić. Shadow również chciał udać się na planetę, aby poznać sens swojego istnienia. Plany Shadowa zaprzepaścił atak wojskowej organizacji GUN na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Żołnierze otrzymali rozkaz zlikwidowania wszystkich osób powiązanych z Projektem Shadow. Czarny jeż i Maria próbowali uciec przed pościgiem, docierając do pomieszczenia z kapsułami. Maria zamknęła Shadowa w jednej z kapsuł i wystrzeliła jeża w kierunku planety. Sama nie mogła uciec, ponieważ została zastrzelona przez jednego z żołnierzy. Przed śmiercią poprosiła Shadowa o spełnienie obietnicy: życie w przyjaźni z ludźmi. Po wylądowaniu na Ziemi Shadow został złapany przez wojsko i zamknięty głęboko wewnątrz bazy na Więziennej Wyspie. Profesor Gerald Robotnik, który również został aresztowany, cierpiał z powodu straty Marii i uknuł plan zemsty na całej ludzkości. Naukowiec przeprogramował Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, aby ta, po zgromadzeniu w Armacie Zaćmienia siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, zniszczyła Ziemię poprzez zderzenie. Profesor wyprał mózg Shadowa, wypełniając jeża nienawiścią do ludzi, wbrew życzeniu Marii. Czarny jeż przez kolejne 50 lat spał w kapsule na Więziennej Wyspie, a jego informacje o jego istnieniu były ściśle tajne. Saga Shadowa W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" ''Doktor Eggman przebudził Shadowa, kiedy zaatakował Więzienną Wyspę. Jeż zademonstrował swoje zdolności, niszcząc wielkiego robota Hot Shot. Shadow wytłumaczył następnie doktorowi swój plan, który w rzeczywistości zaprogramował mu Profesor Gerald. W odcinku ''Uciekinier Sonic ''Shadow ukradł Szmaragd Chaosu z galerii sztuki i zniszczył grupę Gun Beetle. Wrobił również Sonica w inne przestępstwa. Shadow osobiście ujawnił się niebieskiemu jeżowi i pokazał mu co potrafi. Po pokonaniu Sonica, Shadow teleportował się Kontrolą Chaosu i wrócił z powrotem do bazy Eggmana. Doktor osobiście mu tam pogratulował. Do złoczyńców przyłączyła się też nietoperzyca Rouge. W odcinku ''Ucieczka z Więziennej Wyspy Shadow, Rouge i Eggman zaatakowali Więzienną Wyspę. Tym razem ich zadaniem była kradzież trzech kolejnych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Eggman odwracał uwagę wojskowych robotów, podczas gdy Shadow i Rouge mieli przedostać się do bazy, podłożyć ładunek wybuchowy i uciec ze szmaragdami. W planie przeszkodziła jednak Amy, która pomyliła Shadowa z Soniciem. Eggman przepuścił swoją drużynę dalej, obiecując że zajmie się dziewczyną. Shadow podłożył bombę i Eggman kazał mu ją nastawić na 10 minut, z powodu opóźnienia jakie wywołała Amy. Shadow miał zamiar opuścić wyspę, ale Rouge znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie, ponieważ zamknięto ją w magazynie ze Szmaragdami Chaosu. Shadow zamierzał wrócić do bazy, ale po drodze zaatakował go Sonic. Obaj stoczyli tym razem wyrównany pojedynek. Przerwali go w momencie, w którym Eggman poinformował Shadowa o tym że baza za chwilę wyleci w powietrze. Shadow teleportował się do środka bazy na Więziennej Wyspie, aby uratować Rouge. Jednak razem z nim wskoczył Chris. Shadow ujrzał w nim odbicie Marii i postanowił na razie uratować. Shadow wziął Szmaragdy Chaosu i teleportował siebie, Rouge i Chrisa na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, zanim Więzienna Wyspa wyleciała w powietrze. W odcinku Zagrożenie z kosmosu ''Doktor Eggman i jego roboty przylecieli na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Reaktywowali oni Armatę Zaćmienia i zasilili ją sześcioma zdobytymi Szmaragdami Chaosu. Eggman wysadził następnie połowę Księżyca, wystrzeliwując z nowej broni. Rouge przyznała że nie doceniła doktora. Doktor dał następnie światu 24 godziny na ogłoszenie kapitulacji. W odcinku ''Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele zjawili się na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Shadow i Chris obserwowali jak Eggman wystrzeliwuje Sonica w kapsule, która wybucha w kosmosie. Shadow i Chris byli przekonani że niebieski jeż zginął. Shadow udał się następnie do głównego komputera ARK i nakrył Rouge na kradzieży danych. Rouge pokazała mu wtedy wydruk z Projektu Shadow. Według tych informacji z ARK zostały wystrzelone dwie kapsuły zawierające Najpotężniejszą Formę Życia, ale żadna nie została znaleziona. Rouge stwierdziła że GUN nie mogło zabezpieczyć czegoś, co nie zostało znalezione. Więc Shadow mógłby wcale nie być Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia, za którą się uznawał. Jeż jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, bo wiedział że musi wypełnić obietnicę złożoną Marii. Shadow udał się potem do Armaty Zaćmienia, ponieważ Eggman poinformował go że ktoś chce zniszczyć działo. Okazało się że Sonic przeżył, bo wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na fałszywym Szmaragdzie Chaosu i teleportował się poza kapsułę. Shadow stanął z nim do walki, która poważnie uszkodziła Armatę Zaćmienia. W odcinku ''Kosmiczny pojedynek ''Sonic pokonał Shadowa, wykorzystując pierścień, a Armata Zaćmienia została unieszkodliwiona. Jednak uruchomił się licznik, który był ustawiony na 27 minut i 54 sekundy. Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zmierzała do zderzenia z Ziemią. Shadow nie chciał pomagać bohaterom i złoczyńcom w zatrzymaniu stacji, ani też nie próbował ich powstrzymać. Był bowiem przekonany że nikogo nie da się już uratować. Jednak Chris przekonał Shadowa, przypominając mu prawdziwe słowa Marii, która chciała aby ludzie mogli żyć swoimi marzeniami w spokoju. Shadow pobił Chrisa za przypominanie mu o Marii, ale w końcu opamiętał się i ruszył z pomocą. Shadow odwrócił uwagę Bio Lizarda, podczas gdy Sonic i Knuckles pobiegli aby zatrzymać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu przy użyciu Głównego Szmaragdu. Shadow poważnie uszkodził Bio Lizarda, a szmaragdy zostały zatrzymane. Jednakże Bio Lizard wykorzystał szmaragdy i wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, po czym połączył się z ARK tworząc Final Lizard. Kosmiczna kolonia nadal była kierowana do zderzenia z Ziemią. Shadow i Sonic wykorzystali Szmaragdy Chaosu i transformowali się w Super Shadowa i Super Sonica. Wspólnie z nim zniszczyli Final Lizard, ale ARK wkroczyła już do atmosfery. Bohaterowie wykonali wspólną Kontrolę Chaosu i teleportowali Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK z powrotem w kosmos. Shadow przypłacił to niemalże życiem i przepadł. Zostawił po sobie jedynie limiter. Saga Metarexów W odcinku ''Shadow powrócił? ''Rouge odkryła że na statku Eggmana znajdowała się kapsuła, w której hibernował Shadow. Utracił jednak swoje wspomnienia, po tym jak Eggman uratował go. Jeż przebudził się, kiedy wykrył energię Szmaragdu Chaosu na pobliskiej planecie. Shadow wysadził kapsułę i wziął szmaragd, który ją zasilał. Następnie teleportował się na powierzchnię planety i zniszczył Metarex Deserda, zabierając mu drugi szmaragd. Shadow teleportował się z powrotem na Crimson Egg, ale opadł tam z sił. W odcinku ''Statek zagłady ''Eggman wykorzystał amnezję Shadowa na własną korzyść, aby zatrzymać jeża w swojej załodze. Decoe i Bocoe mimo wszystko próbowali mu przypomnieć o wydarzeniach z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Kiedy Crimson Egg zostało zaatakowane przez Scarship, Eggman wysłał Shadowa do walki. Czarny jeż był wymagającym przeciwnikiem dla statku Metarexów, ale z powodu braku limiterów szybko się zmęczył. Eggman musiał go zabrać na swój pokład. Shadow wrócił potem do walki, kiedy załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu toczyła walkę ze Scarshipem. Shadow zniszczył okręt od środka, razem z Soniciem. Nie był to jednak koniec, bowiem Scraship zamierzał się wysadzić i zniszczyć wszystkie pobliskie statki. Shadow zatrzymał czas w obrębie statku, co dało Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom czas na wypchnięcie statku daleko za Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg. W odcinkach ''Baza Metarexów ''i ''Sonic kontra Shadow ''załogi Crimson Egg i Niebieskiego Tajfunu musiały połączyć siły, aby zaatakować stację Metarexów. Shadow, Rouge i Chris teleportowali się do bazy za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu i mieli tam wyłączyć jej systemy obronne. Przed wyruszeniem Shadow otrzymał od Chrisa swoje limitery z powrotem. Będąc w bazie Rouge próbowała zgubić Shadowa, który miał jej pilnować przed zabraniem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Rouge przypomniała Shadowowi o wydarzeniach o Marii i wtedy jeż zaczął być przytłaczany przez wspomnienia. Rouge wymknęła się, ale po drodze wpadła na na Metarex Pinchershead. Shadow uratował ją i kazał więcej nie uciekać. Z pomocą Chrisa udało się dezaktywować obronę bazy, dając pozostałym możliwość wkroczenia. Wkrótce cała stacja została otoczona przez flotę Metarexów, której przewodził Red Pine - jeden z dowódców Metarexów. Kiedy Planeto Jajo zostało wydalone z fortecy, Metarexy rozpoczęły ostrzał. Shadow i Rouge uciekli teleportując się z powrotem na Crimson Egg. Za nimi wskoczył jednak Chris. Shadow oddał swoje dwa szmaragdy Eggmanowi. Jednak Chris szybko je ukradł i wrócił z powrotem na stację Metarexów. Shadow zaczął go ścigać i zniszczył statek kosmiczny Chrisa. Chłopca zgarnęła jednak Rouge. Shadow ścigał go dalej, aż w końcu dogonił w centrum stacji. Tam Chris rzucił dwa ostatnie Szmaragdy Chaosu Sonicowi. Wszystkie szmaragdy zebrały się w jednym miejscu. Shadow i Sonic transformowali się w Super Shadowa i Super Sonica. Zaczęli ze sobą walczyć o Szmaragdy Chaosu, co doprowadziło do utworzenia się czarnej dziury. Flota Red Pine'a została zassana do środka i zniszczona. Crimson Egg również groziło to samo. Dlatego Super Shadow poleciał na statek Eggmana i wykorzystał cała swoją moc do przeniesienia go w bezpieczne miejsce. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''załoga Crimson Egg znalazła się w galaktyce Metarexów. Eggman umieścił Shadowa z powrotem w kapsule, aby zregenerować jego siły. W odcinku ''Pułapka Black Narcissusa ''Crimson Egg rozbiło się w bazie Black Narcissusa. Shadow uratował Chrisa i Cosmo, których porwał Narcissus. W odcinku ''Marzenie Molly ''załoga Crimson Egg pomogła mieszkańcom planety Cascade w pokonaniu floty Metarexów, której przewodził Pale Bayleaf. Eggman został zaproszony przez ludzi na planetę, w ramach podziękowania za pomoc. Shadow poznał z kolei Molly - dziewczynę która mieszkała na planecie. Wierzyła że Shadow jest Czarnym Wiatrem, czyli mitycznym wojownikiem w którego wierzyli mieszkańcy Cascade. Shadow, Rouge i Molly ruszyli na poszukiwania Szmaragdu Chaosu. Znaleźli go, ale Shadow nie ufał Rouge i wziął go dla siebie. Kiedy Molly otworzyła jeden z sejfów, włączyła się bomba. Shadow w ostatniej chwili uratował Molly i Rouge. Okazało się, że Leon podłożył ładunek aby zabić Molly - swoją własną przyjaciółkę. Eggman rozprawił się z Leonem i pozostałymi mieszkańcami planety, którzy współpracowali z Metarexami. Wtedy jednak pojawiła się flota Pale Bayleafa. Shadow i Molly ruszyli do walki, podczas której Molly zginęła. Shadow ściągnął swoje limitery i wykorzystał pełną moc, dzięki czemu zniszczył flotę. Stojąc nad grobem Molly Shadow przypomniał sobie o Marii. Następnie oddał Szmaragd Chaosu Rouge, aby ta dostarczyła go doktorowi. Jednak nietoperzyca wolała pójść z Shadowem, zamiast za Eggmanem. W odcinku ''Kim są Metarexy? ''Shadow i Rouge znaleźli kolejny fałszywy szmaragd na planecie Cascade. Po chwili spostrzegli że ludzie którzy zamieszkiwali planetę zaczęli być zżerani przez roślinność. Tak właśnie miał wyglądać świat, który chciały stworzyć Metarexy. Leon oddał im dyskietkę, z której dowiedzieli się że Cosmo jest szpiegiem Metarexów. W odcinku ''Cosmo i konspiracja ''Shadow zaatakował Niebieski Tajfun, chcąc zabić Cosmo. Jednak Tails uciekł z Cosmo. Shadow musiał ich gonić, po drodze walcząc z Soniciem i Chrisem. Później na drodze stanął mu Knuckles. Shadow wymknął mu się za pierwszym razem. Za drugim musiał pozbyć się swoich limiterów i wykorzystać pełną moc aby pokonać kolczatkę. Po długiej gonitwie Tails zapędził Shadowa do komory i wystrzelił z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Jednakże Shadow wrócił, teleportując się na mostek kapitański (wykorzystał do tego sztuczny Szmaragd Chaosu). Shadow pobił Tailsa i chciał zabić Cosmo. Wtedy zjawił się Dark Oak i zdemaskował Cosmo, jako swojego szpiega. W odcinku ''Zaginiona planeta ''Niebieski Tajfun został przeniesiony przez moc amuletu Cosmo w pobliże planety Green Gate. Bohaterowie odkryli, że jest to rodzinna planeta Metarexów, które w przeszłości mężczyznami z tej samej rasy co Cosmo. Shadow postanowił, że o losie Cosmo powinna teraz zadecydować załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu. W odcinku ''Anioł złośliwości ''Niebieski Tajfun odleciał do ostatniej bitwy z Metarexami. Shadow skorzystał z usług zespołu Chaotix i został przez nich podwieziony na pole bitwy. Przejął tam kontrolę nad ich statkiem i rozbił go na okręcie flagowym Dark Oaka. Shadow poszedł następnie poszukać dowódcy Metarexów. Nie zdążył jednak się do niego dostać, ponieważ Dark Oak kazał zniszczyć swój okręt. Shadow wrócił więc na Crimson Egg. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Sonic uratował Amy od niebezpieczeństwa, ale sam został połknięty przez Final Mova. W odcinku ''Światło w ciemności ''Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg połączyły się. Postanowili zniszczyć Final Mova, wystrzeliwując całą moc Głównego Szmaragdu z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Shadow powstrzymywał w tym czasie Final Mova przed zniszczeniem statków. Shadow dał się obwiązać pnączami Dark Oaka. Następnie przeciągnął je wokół Crimson Egg, siłując się z głową Dark Oaka. Ostatecznie dwie głowy Final Mova zostały zniszczone przez strzał z działa. Udało się również uratować Sonica, ale Final Mova przeszedł do drugiego stadium. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Jednak Cosmo była rośliną i nie zadziałało to na ją. Dziewczyna zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Zrobiła to Cosmo, która poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow zostali następnie wystrzeleni z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Sonic i Shadow rzucili na planetę Regenerację Chaosu, próbując w ten sposób uratować Cosmo, lecz zamieniła się ona w nasiono. Powstało również nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić trzeba było teleportować jajo Kontrolą Chaosu. Shadow wypchnął Sonica z Final Mova, aby nie narażać go na niebezpieczeństwo. Mimo że sam miał niewiele sił, to wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu i przeniósł jajo. Shadow zniknął w wielkim błysku światła. Ostateczny los Shadowa nie jest do końca jasny. Doktor Eggman zachowuje się tak, jakby wiedział co spotkało czarnego jeża i jest zupełnie spokojny. Pod koniec odcinka [[Odrodzenie planet|''Odrodzenie planet]] (oryginalna japońska wersja) można dostrzec cień Shadowa, składającego kwiat na grobie Molly. Charakterystyka Osobowość Shadow jest cichy, arogancki i brutalny. Dąży do wyznaczonego sobie celu wykorzystując wszelkie możliwe środki. Nawet jeśli będzie musiał kogoś zabić, to i tak będzie się starać o wykonanie zadania. Shadow jest lojalny wobec każdego, komu służy. Nie jest mu łatwo zaimponować, ponieważ Shadow jest tak bardzo arogancki, że uważa się za najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie. Gardzi słabszymi i nie okazuje im litości. Lubi sobie także drwić ze słabych przeciwników. Shadow może tego nie okazywać, ale w głębi duszy jest naprawdę dobry. Ci, którzy się o niego troszczą mogą doświadczyć tej samej łaski od Shadowa. Tak jak Maria dbała o Shadowa, tak Shadow dba o takie osoby jak Molly. Jeśli trzeba, jest w stanie uratować swojego największego rywala, Sonica, od niebezpieczeństwa, nawet jeżeli ma przy tym ryzykować swoim życiem. Mimo wszystko, z powodu swojej przeszłości, Shadow woli być zostawianym w samotności. Poza samym sobą, ufa mało komu i woli polegać na swoich umiejętnościach. Shadow mówi tylko wtedy, kiedy trzeba i rzadko się uśmiecha. Nie lubi przebywać w grupie i preferuje samotność. Shadow uważa, że praca zespołowa jest niepotrzebna, ponieważ wszystkiego może dokonać dzięki swoim umiejętnościom. Jednak jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, jest gotowy połączyć siły ze swoimi sojusznikami. Czarny jeż wiele w życiu przeżył, a jego doświadczenia były bolesne. Stracił bowiem Marię, przyjaciółkę z młodości, a także wszystkich tych których znał w trakcie pobytu na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Jej śmierć miała jednak kluczowe znaczenie dla Shadowa. Czarny jeż poprzysiągł Marii, że uszczęśliwi ludzi i tak też stara się postępować, ratując świat przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami. Może się wydawać, że Shadowa nie obchodzi los innych, ale w rzeczywistości jeż stara się bronić tych, którzy są w potrzebie. Wszystko co robi, jest według niego robione dla dobra całej sprawy. Wygląd Shadow jest czarnym jeżem, na którego futrze pojawiają się również czerwone akcenty, głównie na kolcach wystających z tyłu głowy pojawiają się paski tej właśnie barwie. Shadow posiada inne ułożenie kolców niż Sonic. Są one nieco sztywniejsze i zadarte lekko w górę. Shadow posiada czerwone oczy. Na dłoniach nosi białe rękawiczki, z limiterami, czyli złotymi pierścieniami. Na nogach również położone są pierścienie. Shadow nosi biało-czarno-czerwone buty z napędem odrzutowym. Moce i umiejętności Shadow jest jedną z najpotężniejszych postaci w Sonic X. Swoją szybkością dorównuje Sonicowi, a może być nawet od niego szybszy. Był w stanie w mniej niż sekundę wyciągnąć Molly i Rouge z budynku, który miał eksplodować. W parze z jego szybkością idzie bardzo dobry refleks. Shadow może również skakać bardzo wysoko i daleko. Jest tak szybki, że w trakcie skoku może zostawiać za sobą żółte pioruny, zmieniającego go w żółty pocisk. W przeciwieństwie do Sonica, Shadow może normalnie poruszać się w przestrzeni kosmicznej, nie potrzebując do tego żadnej stałej powierzchni czy specjalnego sprzętu. Shadow jest niesamowicie silny i wytrzymały. Potrafi przyjąć na siebie bardzo silne ciosy i przytrzymywać, a także podnosić i przenosić kilkakrotnie większe od samego siebie obiekty. Jest w stanie wytrzymać ostrzał z laserowych dział, oraz Spin Attack Sonica. Shadow posiada moc tak dużą, że jego ciało nie jest w stanie jej utrzymywać. Dlatego jeż nosi na dłoniach limitery, czyli złote pierścienie blokujące odpływ energii. Po zdjęciu ich, Shadow staje się tykającą bombą. Siła jego umiejętności zwiększa się drastycznie i jeż jest praktycznie niepowstrzymany (był w stanie samodzielnie zniszczyć całą flotę Metarexów). Nie może być jednak za długo pozbawiony limiterów, ponieważ energia odpływa z każdą sekundą i kiedy zostanie całkowicie zużyta, Shadow opadnie z sił i będzie się musiał zregenerować. Shadow, podobnie jak Sonic, potrafi wykonywać Spin Attack. Technika ta polega na zwijaniu się w kulkę. W tej formie Shadow potrafi ślizgać się po różnych powierzchniach z dużą łatwością, a także stanowić trudny do zatrzymania pocisk, zdolny do natychmiastowego niszczenia takich przeciwników jak np. myśliwce bojowe Metarexów. Dodatkowo, Shadow może wykorzystać technikę Bounce Attacku. Jeż zwija się w kulkę i odbija od solidnej powierzchni, wytwarzając silne wibracje. Shadow wykorzystał ten atak przeciwko Scarshipowi, aby utworzyć wibracje które rozsadziłyby go od środka. Jako Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia, Shadow został obdarzony przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika mocą Kontroli Chaosu. Potrafi ją wykonywać za pomocą jednego Szmaragdu Chaosu, albo jego repliki. Kontrola Chaosu pozwala zatrzymać czas, albo teleportować się. Oprócz tego może mieć inne zastosowania, jak np. przenoszenie innych obiektów w różne miejsca. Shadow potrafi także skupić energię chaosu w tzw. Włóczni Chaosu. Są to żółte pociski energii, którymi Shadow może strzelać we wrogów. Są bardzo silne, wręcz zabójcze. Transformacje Super Shadow Super transformacja, którą Shadow przyjmuje dzięki mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. W tej formie, kolor skóry Shadowa zmienia się na złoty, a jeż zostawia za sobą również i pył tego samego koloru. Shadow jest w tej formie bardzo potężny, praktycznie niezniszczalny. Dysponuje również ogromną siłą, pozwalającą mu walczyć nawet z Super Soniciem. Super Shadow potrafi również dokonać jeszcze silniejszej Kontroli Chaosu. Po zdjęciu limiterów, jeż zmienia się w tykającą bombę i może zużyć całą swoją moc do wzmocnionej Kontroli Chaosu. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Profesor Gerald Robotnik (stwórca) * Maria Robotnik (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Doktor Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Rouge the Bat * Sonic the Hedgehog (największy rywal; zależnie od celów) * Miles "Tails" Prower (zależnie od celów) * Knuckles the Echidna (zależnie od celów) * Amy Rose (zależnie od celów) * Cream the Rabbit (zależnie od celów) * Cheese (zależnie od celów) * Christopher Thorndyke (zależnie od celów) * Cosmo (zależnie od celów) * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Molly Wrogowie * Sonic the Hedgehog (zależnie od celów) * Miles "Tails" Prower (zależnie od celów) * Knuckles the Echidna (zależnie od celów) * Christopher Thorndyke (zależnie od celów) * Cosmo (jako szpieg Metarexów) * Biolizard *Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Red Pine Ciekawostki * Shadow często nie posiada jednego kolca, który miał jego odpowiednik z gier. * Shadow jest trzecią postacią w Sonic X, która najrzadziej posługuje się engrishem (mieszanie angielskich słów z japońskimi). * W odcinku 73 Shadow ma czerwoną krew, natomiast w grach jego krew jest najpewniej zielona, ponieważ w jego żyłach płynie krew Black Arms. Należy jednak pamiętać, że we wczesnych wersjach gry Shadow the Hedgehog kosmici mieli czerwoną krew. * Kiedy Shadow biega po raz pierwszy, robi to podobnie jak Sonic. * Silniki odrzutowe w butach Shadowa nie pojawiały się w pilocie Sonic X. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne (Sonic X) Kategoria:Neutralni (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X)